False Pretenses
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "Humans always fear what they don't understand." - When Zyra comes across Elise tangled in her own webs, she reluctantly agrees to assist her, learning a bit about herself in the process. (Yuri) (One of my blandest fics in recent months, I apologise)


(A/N) A Yuri fic... It was gonna happen eventually :P

Believe or not, this is not the only yuri fic I currently have planned. I actually intend to write a Kayle X Morgana one in due time, so if you're pervy and enjoy these sort of things, stay in tune :P

This fic will rotate around a silly situation with my favourite lesbian monster combo: Elise and Zyra :D (A strange combo, I know :/)

The story is rather crappy, but I've been having quite a largewriter's block recently. The issue isn't about actual stories, it's more about how to present and write them. This one originally had a rather interesting idea, but it quickly degenerated into nonsense filled mush :O

It's also a tad bit perverted and filled with lots of... Fondling... So much so that I debated over making this an M or a T! D:

Nuff said, let's get moving!

WARNING: Lesbians, pathetic attempts at being cutesy, lots pervy moments, spelling errors and a LOT suggestive bits.

**False Pretenses**

She was more than certain that it was a voice crying out for help, but she didn't know whether she should hunt the source or not. She'd spent many a day in the twisting treelines of the Shadow Isles to know of the treacherous beings and monstrous beasts that roamed the wilds, and wasn't exactly ready to fall into a fiendish trap.

_Yet she worried for her._

The voice sounded frightened and panicked, and could've easily been another champion who had gotten lost in the maze of the area. She certainly wasn't known for being a compassionate person, but Zyra didn't want to abandon someone to torment and death.

She thought about her flowers and buds, and how much they relied on their mother to grow and live. She would never abandon them, so why would she abandon an innocent soul?

_She had no excuse._

Listening out for the direction of the calls, she slowly lurked in the brush cautiously. There was still the possibility of it being a clever bait made by her foes, and she wasn't foolish enough to not take precautions against such threats. The whistling winds of the damp woods sent a shiver down her spine, sounding deafening for her despite the total silence of the area. She was used to hearing the comforting voices of her spawn, and she had to admit that she was nervous about being alone.

_Maybe that was why she was so eager to help this person?_

Shaking off her idle pondering, she continued to search the area. The voice didn't grow louder, as the source of it was growing more and more hopeless about their situation. She felt the sudden compulsion to call out to the voice, hoping to try and reassure them.

"D-Don't worry, I'm coming!" She stuttered, having not spoken out loud for more than two days. The voice gasped, the soft tone indicating that it was a woman.

"Thank god, I was beginning to lose hope!"

Zyra dug through the undergrowth with clawed hands, closer to the woman than ever before. Her heels felt sore from the harsh work and terrain, but she didn't let it deter her. She kept going, and going, and going until finally she found something.

_A web._

Slowly following the sticky substance up, she saw it grew thicker and firmer the higher it went. She spotted small clusters of spiders busily continuing their weaving, extending the web further outwards at an efficient pace.

She continued looking up, an itchy sensation stabbing at her neck upon the sighting of so many critters. Her head was practically at a 180 degree angle when she finally found the woman.

"Hello there dear." She chuckled, her body tangled in white string. "It's great to see someone friendly."

Zyra had to admit that the beauty of the woman caught her off guard. Having originally been nothing more than a network of plants and flowers, the surge of human emotion and feelings had been extremely confusing for her. She understood most of them now, but it didn't change the sheer force and surprise of these drives.

_Love was one of the worse._

Thanks to this distraction, it took her a moment to realise who she was looking at. Her dark, luscious features and slender shape said it all.

It was the Spider Queen of the Shadow Isles, the mighty Elise.

_Yet she wasn't being hostile._

"I've caught myself up in a bit of a tangle." She sighed, swinging in place to try and wrench her arms free. "No pun intended."

There were many stories about the woman drawing victims into her web via various methods, ranging from religious pilgrimages to simple seduction. However, this ploy was so strange in its workings that Zyra simply couldn't comprehend the Spider Queen's plan.

She wouldn't willingly restrain herself, that'd be completely against the point.

_Unless that was the point._

Zyra stood out from the brush, crossing her arms to try and look more powerful. "How could a spider get trapped in its own web?"

"We all make mistakes sometimes..." She whispered, her eyes wandering downwards as she examined the peculiar woman down below. She had originally planned for a quick lunch, yet for some reason she'd changed her mind upon hearing the girl's voice.

_She sounded so soft and gentle._

_She didn't want to silence her warm voice._

"... Could you perhaps help me down, dear?" She smiled kindly, bowing her head down in preemptive thanks. "It would mean the world to me."

"W-Why should I do that?" Zyra asked, that incessant stuttered hitting her again. Having been thrust into the mortal realm upon taking a human form, she'd grown increasingly aware of her vulnerability and weakness. She could die right now, at any time in fact, and that fear had been lodged in her mind ever since this whole ordeal had begun.

"It's certainly a polite thing to do, and I'd be forever in your debt." She said, trying to reach an uncomfortable itch. "I'd gladly do you any favour you wish."

Zyra smiled at this, an opportunity of escape finally open. It wasn't entirely smart to trust this woman, but she was her last hope. Perhaps if she had a shred of honour, she would assist her and light the way?

"If you can get me out of here, deal."

Elise had to force a grin to hide her disapproval, a tad bit saddened by her wish to leave the Isles. To her they represented safety and peace, and she longed for the young woman to stay with her as a companion.

_She would protect her as if she were one of her own young spiders._

"We have an agreement." She winked, gesturing at her bonds with a tilt of her head. "It may take a while, but they aren't too sturdy.

Upon further study, Zyra realised that the Spider Queen was actually quite low down. In fact, she could easily rip away at the firmly spun webs with little effort. Stretching up, she began her work.

At first it took a while to loosen the ties, but soon enough she was able to hasten her pace and unravel the bounds rather than tear through them. Elise wiggled in her place occasionally, doing her best to assist in breaking though. Not a word was spoken for a good three minutes, until Elise felt like ending the awkward silence.

"So then, what's your name dear?" She asked, trying to be casual. Zyra didn't respond at first, not even sparing her a glance. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Zyra." She said bluntly, trying to avoid her allure. "You don't need to tell me your name, I've already heard of you."

"Am I really that famous?" Elise laughed, feigning flattery. "I just do a few pilgrimages, and suddenly I'm a local celeb!"

Zyra didn't laugh at this bland attempt at a joke, even as Elise chuckled warmly. She actually did find the joke kind of funny, but she was too busy trying to hold her breath at the sight of her.

The outer shell of the webbing had been mostly torn away by now, revealing a thick yet translucent layer of silk that hang close to her body. Through this she could see her feminine shape, ranging from her curvy thighs to her rather round pair of breasts.

_She was beautiful._

And since she didn't know whether it was socially acceptable or not openly express her attraction to the woman, she felt it was more polite to try and suppress her feelings. Elise noticed her uncomfortable expression, and spoke out in worry.

"Are you okay dear? You look rather red." She pouted, assuming that Zyra's reddened cheeks meant she was sick. "It's always hard when you feel poorly. Once I get down, I'll make sure you feel all better."

Zyra had to admit that she had been feeling the effects of some sort of sickness for the past week or so, her poorly developed immune system having difficulty adjusting to the demands of her new body. It felt nice knowing that the Spider Queen worried about her, even if it was likely just her being polite.

"T-Thank you..." She whispered under her breath. Elise saw the deepening red of her face, and realised the truth behind her unease. While she was certainly a tad bit ill, the other signs lead her to the same conclusion.

_She had a crush on her._

It was a cute thing to witness from the young woman, who didn't seem to understand just what she was feeling. At the same time Elise couldn't help but giggle, flattered with the knowledge that someone found her truly attractive.

She had certainly been called beautiful before by men and women put under her spell, although those absentminded ramblings meant nothing to her. For a completely independent person to love her in such an innocent manner generated a new feeling in her body.

_Her heart was beating faster._

_To be totally honest, the girl was rather beautiful herself._

In the end they were the same: Both of them were alone in the world with no one else to love them. To the majority of the land they would both be considered monsters, and cast out of society in fear of their potential.

_Humans always fear what they don't understand._

Zyra's tongue ran across her lips as she vigorously tore away at the webs, growing impatient as the substance latched onto her fingers. She growled irritably whilst dusting her hands off, staring at her toes as she spoke. "How did you do this anyway?"

Elise didn't want her to know the truth behind her entanglement, for honestly there was an entirely different meaning to it than what she was letting on. She didn't want to scare her away, like everyone else who had visited her humble abode. "I made a mistake, let's leave it at that."

Zyra wasn't satisfied by this answer, but continued her work. Rapidly tearing away at the strings, she was surprised when she suddenly heard a yelp.

"... E-Elise?"

The Spider Queen's eyes were closed tightly, and her lips pressed together firmly as if she was in pain. She seemed to be trembling, as if shaking off a feeling of soreness. "I-I'm fine dear, just fine."

"Are you sure?" Zyra asked, a tad bit worried for the woman's condition. Elise smiled softly, trying to reassure the scared girl.

"Just be... Be a bit more gentle, please..." She sighed deeply, her eyes fluttering low. Zyra did as she asked, and delicately shifted from ravaging through the webs to slowly peeling them away. It wasn't as efficient, but she didn't want Elise to feel too uncomfortable.

_She didn't want to hurt her._

Elise fell silent again, fidgeting in discomfort from the feeling she had just experienced. Zyra had unintentionally poked through the webbing and prodded a certain part of her anatomy that was rather sensitive. It had surprised her to a tremendous degree in both the suddenness of it and the surprisingly soothing caress of the girl's touch.

_She wanted to feel it again._

She generally had a very sensitive body, having never really been touched by someone in her lifetime. With that in mind, even the slightest invasion of her personal space could either hurt to an unbearable degree, of feel more sensational than a ferocious kiss.

Hiding a cheeky grin, she gestured at a certain part of the webbing across from her thigh. "I think it's giving way around there dear, try focusing at that point."

Zyra complied once more, oblivious to what she was doing. She stroked her hands across the spot slowly, her tantalising touch teasing her thinly coated leg with its warmth and gentleness. Elise did all she could to hold it back, but eventually the feeling became too powerful and she let out a loud, lusty moan.

_It felt wrong exploiting her, but at the same time it felt so right._

"A-Am I hurting you?" Zyra gasped, feeling guilty for discomforting her. Elise bit her lip firmly, shaking her head slowly.

"N-No... Could you..." She wondered whether or not she should take the next step, but her drive begged her for more. "Keep it up...?"

Zyra didn't understand why Elise wanted her to keep going, but she obeyed without question. Her hands ran along her smooth thighs gently, the webs slowly wearing away until she finally made direct contact with her warm flesh. She hadn't touched another organic being before, and the heat that spread through her fingertips felt different to anything she had experienced before. She found herself rubbing along the woman's curves absentmindedly, despite the lack of webbing.

_Hearing her moans made her feel happy._

Elise had to stop her before she lost control, and struggled through fits of pleasure to call out. "T-That's enough, dear..."

It took Zyra a few moments to hold herself back, having grown immersed in giving the Spider Queen pleasure. She pulled her fingers back reluctantly, teasingly scraping them across her spotless skin unintentionally.

"S-Sorry..." She bluntly muttered, embarrassed by her lack of self control. She didn't know why she enjoyed massaging Elise, nor did she know why she felt a tingling sensation through her body.

_She didn't know why, but she wanted Elise to do the same to her._

Elise tugged her leg free and stretched it achingly, trying to get blood circulating through the limb once more. While externally she had quickly recovered from the ecstasy she had just experienced, her heart still thumped furiously on a potent mixture of lust and love directed towards the woman below.

She knew of love of course, yet she had never really felt it to such a degree. Never before had a face or a voice tugged at her heartstrings. To be honest she was glad that she was held up by her web, otherwise she'd fall onto her knees in a show of raw emotion.

"It's good to stretch!" She smiled, wiggling the limb happily. "That's much better, thank you."

Zyra didn't respond at all, and began working on her right arm. In her throes of pleasure Elise had managed to dislodge the webbing at that spot, and it seemed logical to focus there next. Her breathing had hastened, showing just how uncomfortable she felt with the emotions she was experiencing.

"Zyra, my dear?" Elise called, saying the girl's name out loud for the first time. She visibly flinched at this, her hands suddenly reeling back to her chest. She seemed to smile briefly, as if enjoying the direct referral to her identity. "What's wrong?"

Elise tugged at the vastly weakened string that surrounded her arms, breaking free rather easily. Her weakened arm reached out bravely, her hand brushing against the woman's cheek in a warm caress.

Zyra gasped at this contact, initially pulling back from her gesture. However, the reassuring gaze from Elise convinced her to lean in to it, her own hand rising to grasp the Spider Queens warm palms.

"You can tell me Zyra, I only want to help you." The strung up woman smiled, stroking the red cheek of her younger counterpart. Zyra nodded reluctantly, agreeing to dispense her feelings.

"I-I feel strange when we touch..." She admitted, closing her eyes. She was comforted by Elise's warmth, and felt a surge of self-confidence from her that was required to admit what she was experiencing. "... I want to touch you more..."

Elise's eyes widened at this, her words essentially being a direct admission of lust. Just like her, Zyra wanted to explore the feelings of love. However, could she really exploit the young girl like this?

She didn't understand what was going on, nor did she know what she was getting into. She couldn't take advantage of her innocence, especially the innocence of a woman she loved.

_A woman she adored with all of her heart._

"My dear, I'm sorry..." She began, sighing deeply. "But this is all wrong."

"Wrong?" Zyra whispered, confused to a great extent. "I-I know what's going on, I'm feeling love for you..."

"I-I think you are." Elise smiled, slowing her massaging of her cheek. "And to be honest... I feel the same for you."

Elise wiggled uncomfortably, the entire left side of her body still plastered in webs. Zyra quickly wrapped her arms around the Spider Queen, and pulled her down in a powerful embrace.

The Spider Queen had to ravel her arms around the girl to stop herself from falling, yet her unannounced approach took her completely off guard. Despite her best attempts she couldn't prevent herself from falling directly on top of the young woman, the two landing in a heap on the chilly floor.

_They were so close._

"... E-Elise?" Zyra stuttered, unable to move.

Elise hungered for a chance to share a kiss with the nervous Zyra, her lips glistening in the moonlight and their soft dampness drawing her in. The girl looked confused and fearful, unsure of what to do. Her arms tightened their grip around the Spider Queen, their warmth mingling together and shielding them from the frozen weather of the Shadow Isles.

She didn't want Elise to leave her, and she felt the same way.

_Her round breasts pressed against her own._

_Just one, I beg of you._

_Just one._

It just wasn't right, but Elise simply couldn't take it anymore. She craved to taste such an innocent and lovely girl, and pushed her lips against hers firmly. Zyra had no idea what this gesture meant, but she idly let her delicate tongue mingle with the Spider Queen's own. She knew that Elise understood all of this, and followed her lead loyally.

Breaking the kiss briefly to gasp for air, Zyra whispered quietly. "I-It feels good..."

Elise smiled at her enjoyment of the activity, and continued again. Zyra seemed to be learning quickly, and began to try and take the lead herself. Instead she pressed against the woman on top of her, doing all she could to sample her unique flavour. Elise couldn't resist a gentle bite as she tried to enter her mouth, producing a soft moan from the younger woman. It grew more luscious and ferocious as time went on, with Zyra's enthusiasm quickly outweighing Elise's. Their positions soon shifted, and Elise couldn't help but approve of being on the receiving end for once.

Elise broke it off eventually, doing her best to try and sustain the kiss. She rested close to Zyra, the warmth of the woman being all she needed to be comfortable. "W-We need to stop, that's enough for now."

Zyra pouted sadly, not wanting their experimentation to end. "Can we do it... A-Again?"

Elise grinned angelically, letting her finger tap the girl's lips lovingly. "I said I'd do you a favour, dear."

"_I'm forever in your debt."_

X

(A/N): I quickly ruined that idea :(

The original concept was quite similar, but instead of this random nonsense coming in Zyra would've never understood the concept of love. She'd free Elise from her webs, only for her to reveal that she'd purposely tied herself up to get a bit of a fondle from Zyra :P

Still, I hope this entertained someone at least. I'm quite disappointed with it to be honest, but I've been having quite a block recently D:


End file.
